


Throw me a Bone

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani’s channel teaches people dog tricks, M/M, Ok but this fic had a mind of its own, Yahaba does random art shit, Yahaba is an artist, actually more like a graphic designer, also vlogs, and by the lord i mean asahi, its kyoutani, may the lord give me strength, no beta we die like daichi, ok now read the fic please, rated t because i try not to curse but i mean come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Yahaba is an artist. Well, more like a designer. His senpai in high school, Oikawa Tooru is an extremely popular beauty youtuber who, once Yahaba got into art, asked him to make his intro. People showed an interest in him, and by extension, his housemate, Kyoutani. So what happens when a dog trainer and an artist mix?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811869
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	Throw me a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS, I love KyouHaba, it is my OTP. My favorite thing about them is their relationship but oh BOY it is hard to write. I dont write fiction often, i write poetry so if this series sucks i am very sorry but like, stick around? They’ll get longer i swear. Kudos and comments would be appreciated!

“Come on Oikawa, I don’t suck. Throw me a bone here, will ya? I’m out of college, i just want some people to notice me.”

”Shigeru-chan, I haven’t seen your work.”

”Yes you have, but that was my realism. I focus on cartoon-y art. Come on, just take a look?”

”HOLY FUCK, FINE! What’s recent?”

Yahaba had a new drawing, it was from a character of an anime he really enjoyed. Now that he thinks about it, that’s probably because it has to do with volleyball. Oikawa’s expression was at first unreadable but as he slowly turned to his ex-kouhai he simply asked,

”How much do you want for the intro?”

And that is how Yahaba Shigeru went from 150 subscribers to 10k in a couple of months, yeah, Oikawa is that popular.

He did a lot of art on his channel, but had an idea to do a couple of vlogs after his face reveal. But that also required permission from his boyfriend/housemate Kyoutani. He didn’t want people knowing about them so decided to just call him his housemate.

”Hey, uh, Ken?”

”What the fuck do you need? If you need something just come out and ask it. I’m not gonna bite your head off.”

”I- i wanna do a vlog for my channel.”

He went silent, it wasn’t unusual to other people. But to Shigeru, it was concerning.

”Are they gonna know what i am to you? What if they don’t support it?” He said in a barely hearable whisper

”What are you comfortable with?”

”Not yet.”

”I can deal with not yet.”

”I know you can Shige, but-“

”No buts.”

Sure enough, he made that vlog, and a couple of others. Kyoutani was in them a decent amount. They were very careful to make their relationship seem entirely platonic. But Oikawa had to fuck things up.

He played it off on Twitter as just a ‘Oh look at these two, they’re cute!’ But the couple in question wasn’t stupid. He knew what he would start. So then came along #Kyouhaba. Kinda cliche, hm, whatever.

Every single moment the two were on screen was put in the comments claiming how it could show a relationship although each moment could be perfectly platonic. Yahaba planned to keep quiet when all of a sudden, on a sunday night,

”My channel is smaller than yours, what if i just, happen to bring up that i’m dating someone while i’m filming a new trick with Pochi?”

”To get the people off our backs or to imply something between us?”

”...”

”?”

”yes.”

”I mean, okay.”

So Yahaba helped with Pochi’s new trick, and when Kyoutani very casually brought up the BOMBARDMENT of questions, Yahaba simply said

”Well people can speculate all they want, but they’ll never know what happens when the camera is off.”

”Like, what’s happening in the house?”

He said it so non-chalantly but Yahaba, and the viewers, knew what he was implying.

’Wait a hot minute- does this imply #Kyouhaba is canon?’

’HOLY SHIT GET SOME YAHABA!’

and other things along those lines.

”We should make an official video about this, right?”

”Yeah. We should.”

**Creampuff’s Art just posted a new video: A Q ‘n A with Kyoutani!**

”So, #Kyouhaba. Everyone wants to know: Is it true?”

”Get to the fuckin’ point Shige.”

”Yes, we are dating. Now if you can stop bombarding me with comments about it i’d appreciate it.”

”Wanna answer more questions?”

”You know i do!”

“You did good.”

”Awww thanks Ken, you too”

”Wanna watch a movie? Or maybe film somethin’ new?”

”Do you just want to spend time with me?”

”Is it illegal to want to spend time with my incredibly annoying boyfriend?”

”Maybe.”

”Shut the fuck up, Shigeru.”

”You know the only way thats gonna happen is if you shut me up.”

Needless to say, Yahaba Shigeru was shut up. But the viewers don’t need to know what happens when the camera is off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Yeah, you! YOU SURVIVED MY SHITTY WRITING!! Jesus im tired and its only 10. Also this fic kinda took a mind of its own. Have a neat day. (jesus i hate quarantine)


End file.
